


Looking Good

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Community: fic_promptly, Established Relationship, Friendship/Love, M/M, Romance, Workplace Relationship, keeping fit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 14:36:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16065185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: Dee is proud of the way he looks, and he wants to keep looking that good for Ryo.





	Looking Good

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my own prompt ‘FAKE, Dee/Ryo, Dee's proud of his physique,’ at fic_promptly.
> 
> Setting: After Vol. 7.

Dee’s proud of his physique, and rightly so. He’s muscular without being muscle-bound, tall, long legged and narrow hipped, like a basketball player, which is apt. At one time he’d thought he might get a chance to play professionally, but even if injury hadn’t put paid to that, realistically he knows he was never quite good enough. Nevertheless, he cuts a dashing figure, and dresses to enhance what he’s got. He gets plenty of admiring glances to confirm how good he looks, with his jet black hair, green eyes, and olive-tinged skin; not that he needs them. He’s never been short on self-confidence.

If there’s a downside to the way he looks it’s that he has to work out regularly to keep in such good shape. His job keeps him active, and he still plays the occasional game of basketball, but that’s not enough. So he lifts weights, and he jogs, and he swims, when he has time and can be bothered to make an effort. He should probably quit smoking, drink less beer and eat less junk food, but hey, a guy needs to have a few pleasures in life. 

He used to box a bit as well, but that’s fallen by the wayside over the years; these days he has more enjoyable ways of keeping fit, most of which involve his partner in some way. Ryo is teaching him karate and judo, as well as tai chi exercises to make him more flexible; when it comes to flexibility, his lover has always had him beat. Ryo also likes to hike and cycle, so of course Dee has to tag along; truth be told, Dee would follow the man he loves anywhere, a fact he’s sure his partner mercilessly exploits, dragging him out of his comfort zone at every opportunity. Dee’s not about to complain, however; he usually ends up having fun, one way or another, if not during the activity then after, when Ryo shows his appreciation in the bedroom. That’s one kind of exercise Dee will never turn down. Sex does a body good.

Dee knows he’s a good-looking man, and he wants to look this good for as long as he can, less out of vanity these days and more because he doesn’t want to let Ryo down. In Dee’s opinion, Ryo always looks good enough to eat, and he deserves to be with someone who’s equally hot. It wouldn’t do for Dee to let himself go just because he’s won the man of his dreams. So he’ll keep exercising, even though it can be tedious at times. Keeping a physique like his takes work, but it’s worth the effort to see the way Ryo looks at him when they’re alone together, open admiration mingled with desire. That’s all the incentive he needs.

The End


End file.
